


Драконьи острова

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Ему обещали показать драконов.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Драконьи острова

Ему обещали показать драконов.  
Не то чтобы он приехал сюда ради них.  
Он приехал сюда, как и всегда, и везде, наблюдать за людьми. Такая у него работа.  
Раафи — маленькое племя, совсем крошечное, притулившееся к боку давно потухшего вулкана, занимающего большую часть острова. Собственно, вулкан этот — и есть остров. Гигантский выступ земной коры, обросший кораллами и почвой.  
На острове живет пятьдесят два человека (и ещё двое готовятся прийти в этот мир), нет ни сотовой связи, ни проводных телефонов, и только изредка можно поймать радиосигнал с соседних, довольно далеких земель — в основном радиопередачи на португальском и интернациональная попса на английском. Впрочем, здесь ни у кого нет радио — он привёз его с собой. Раз в полгода мимо острова проходит корабль, и на маленькой шлюпке местным жителям привозят кое-какие необходимые медикаменты и одежду, а в остальном — всё как в каменном веке.  
В какой-то из дней он написал в своем дневнике: “Когда женщина раафи рожает, она делает это в полнейшем одиночестве, где-нибудь на берегу океана, и никто из племени не решается ей помочь, пока роды тем или иным образом не завершатся. Я наткнулся на одну такую рожающую совершенно внезапно, когда утром вознамерился выпить кофе в местечке поживописней. Она стонала, кричала, ругалась и, кажется, возносила молитвы богам (насколько я мог разобрать со своим слабым пока знанием местного наречия), а между ног у нее было нечто вроде кратера разорвавшейся бомбы, как мне показалось. Я стоял и мучительно, лихорадочно думал, что должен чем-то помочь, но я ведь доктор антропологии, а не медицины. Впрочем, долго мучиться мне не пришлось. Женщина меня заметила и прорычала слово, которое я замечательно выучил за полгода жизни здесь: “Проваливай”. И я ретировался. Позже видел эту женщину — живую и даже почти здоровую — в посёлке.  
… Не то чтобы местные так уж недружелюбны. Но мало кому приятно, когда его изучают, как какое-то насекомое или дикого зверя.”

***  
Он прекрасно осознавал, что застрянет на острове по крайней мере на полгода. Ему так и говорили: он безумец, что рискует. А если у него заболит зуб? Если инсульт, инфаркт, перелом ноги? Безумец. И это ведь не считая того, что никакой сотовой связи, никакого интернета, никакого крана с горячей водой и анатомического матраса.  
Он, откровенно говоря, устал каждый день приходить на работу к восьми утра, уходить в шестнадцать-пятнадцать и читать лекцию “Введение в антропологию” из года в год студентам со всё более пустыми и бессмысленными глазами. Он договорился, чтобы поездку ему оформили как рабочую командировку. Страховку университет, впрочем, оформлять отказался, поскольку — ещё раз повторили — безумец. И если его съедят местные драконы, то им даже икаться не будет.  
Так что он полностью осознаёт все риски (в чем расписался в приказе об отправлении в командировку).  
Он взял с собой радиоприемник. Это односторонняя связь, когда ты можешь слышать людей, а они тебя — нет. Они и о существовании-то твоём не догадываются. Его это вполне устраивает.

***  
По утрам раафи дружно совершают обряд приветствия солнца. Для этого всё племя, все пятьдесят два (теперь уже пятьдесят три) человека собираются в центре своего поселка, на площади для танцев, и дружно, старательно кланяются востоку, где ярко полыхает алая полоска. Они считают, что если солнце не приветствовать как положено, оно, пожалуй, и передумает вставать. Страшнее всего для раафи остаться в кромешной тьме. В ночи водятся монстры, поэтому никто из племени в здравом уме после наступления темноты за порог хижины не выйдет, кроме как по крайней нужде, а дети, родившиеся ночью, нуждаются в дополнительных оберегах от злых духов.  
Его считают ненормальным как минимум. Он ведь бродит по ночам. И у него, чёрт возьми, голубые глаза. Голубых глаз здесь не видали никогда прежде. А если не видали, то их и не существует. Это всё равно что думать, будто где-то существуют люди — не демоны! — с желтыми или там оранжевыми глазами.  
Его немного побаиваются. Дети так и вовсе прыскали от него во все стороны первые два месяца его командировки. Потом стали любопытно поглядывать, потом — таскаться за ним хвостом, жадно разглядывая и его самого, и все предметы, которыми он пользовался (когда приезжаешь за кем-то наблюдать и кого-то изучать, готовься к ответному интересу).  
Ему всё ещё не показали драконов, потому что “время не пришло”.

***  
У него умерла жена, и прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор — целых пять лет. Он не вполне уверен, что именно чувствовал пять лет назад и уж тем более не знает, что чувствует сейчас.  
Ему, собственно говоря, сложно даже понять, в какой именно момент она умерла. Дело, быть может, в том, что ему, конечно, позвонили, но он приехал, когда всё уже было кончено. Его проводили попрощаться — с деловитым сочувствием,но явно думая уже о другом, и медсестра шепнула, что пациентка не мучилась, а просто заснула и не проснулась. Он не знает, так ли это было, или эту фразу говорят всем родственникам. Но он не узнал свою жену в той мёртвой женщине, которую ему показали. Он даже не смог к ней прикоснуться. Но умерла она для него, кажется, раньше. Тяжелая, долгая, безнадежная болезнь поглощала всё, до чего могла дотянуться: счастливые воспоминания (наверно, ему не хватило мужества создавать для них новые воспоминания взамен утраченных), планы на будущее (потому что никакого будущего не стало, а только тяжелое и болезненное настоящее), надежду на чудо (её эта тварь отнимала медленно и особо изощренно), самое то, что составляло из себя Колин — её упрямство, оптимизм и радость жизни.  
Так что он — спустя пять лет — не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу. 

***  
— Так когда будут драконы? — спросил он “мать племени” на третий месяц. Мать — сухая, старая, сморщенная и на самом деле биологическая мать как минимум десяти членов племени — причмокнула губами и сплюнула.  
— А что, ты куда-то торопишься?  
Но он склонен был считать, что на самом деле никаких драконов и нет. Это всё местная легенда, выдумка, красивая сказка.  
Он, конечно, тщательно записал этот миф, чтобы проанализировать позже, но…  
Местные драконы, судя по всему, сильно отличаются от своих европейских и азиатских сородичей. Во-первых, они значительно меньше, ростом с крупного лабрадора, пожалуй, если ориентироваться на невнятные взмахи руками. Во-вторых, они не летают и не пышут огнём и вообще крайне миролюбивы, питаются исключительно зеленью и рыбой. Какие-то крупные ящерицы, по всей видимости. Но на острове нет никаких ящериц. Заплывают иногда отдохнуть или отложить яйца на берегу громадные неповоротливые черепахи. Удивительно, что местные их в качестве еды не рассматривают, не употребляют в пищу их яиц, даже иной раз отгоняют от черепашат птиц. Черепахам здесь совершенно безопасно.  
Но “мать” права: торопиться ему совершенно некуда, до следующего корабля три месяца и два дня. Время здесь течет медленно.

***  
Он записал сказку: “Один мужчина потерял свою жену. Его жена была глупая женщина и ночью вышла за порог. Там её съело чудовище упу-май, вышедшее из моря, и срыгнуло её кости под ступени дома. Утром мужчина встал и начал звать свою жену: “Жена, лепешки не испечены и рыба не засушена! Я есть хочу!” Но жена ему не ответила. Тогда он стал ходить по деревне и звать жену, но так и не нашел её, а другие женщины смеялись и говорили, что она ушла к другому, потому что другой лучше лижет. Мужчина опечалился и, голодный и злой, пошёл домой, однако к тому времени уже начало темнеть, поэтому на пороге он запнулся о кости своей жены и пребольно разбил себе лицо. А кости захихикали и сказали: “Так тебе и надо! Сам теперь готовь себе еду и лечи свои раны, потому что я умерла!” Только готовить самому себе еду ему больше не пришлось. Кровь учуяло чудлвище упу-май и съело мужчину тоже, а кости сплюнуло под крыльцо дома.”  
Из этой сказки он мог пока сделать только два вывода. Во-первых, сексуальность в племени отнюдь не табуирована, потому что сказку рассказывают детям. Во-вторых, жены здешние — вполне нормальные женщины и терпеть не могут стоять у плиты (или очага, её заменяющего).

***  
У него были заранее заготовлены карточки для установления среднего коэффициента интеллекта раафи. Конечно, в картинках, поскольку ни собственной, ни заимствованной письменности у раафи нет. Разработанные специалистами получше него самого. Отличная вещь, простая и удобная в применении и обработке.  
Ещё у него есть комплект карточек для анализа брачных, семейных, сексуальных представлений людей раафи.  
Но вот что интересно: обычно названия племен и народов переводятся как просто “люди”. Племена не изобретают себе названий, люди просто говорят про себя: “я человек, потому что я отношусь к людям”. У этого племени “раафи” дословно означает “человек, который стремится познать истину”. И ведь правда!  
Стремясь познать истину, мальчишки утащили у него фонарик на батарейках и разобрали на части. Из корпуса сделали плевательное орудие и оплевали его косточками мелкого местного фрукта, названия которого он не знал. Заодно обогатили свой словарный запас.

А тесты на уровень интеллекта ничего нового ему не открыли: рядовой раафи примерно в два раза умнее его самого. Потому что он сам еду добывает в супермаркете, а раафи — в океане. Но научную работу напишет он, а не раафи.

***  
На четвертый месяц у него сдохла последняя батарейка для радиоприемника, и мир за пределами острова окончательно исчез. Его это не особенно встревожило, поскольку время здесь текло медленно и вязко, и вести о том, что где-то далеко всё иначе, что-то происходит, кто-то чего-то требует, что-то решает и заявляет, скорее раздражали, чем развлекали.  
Местные, впрочем, очень огорчились. Они не понимали ни слова из того, что радиоприемник им бормотал, но от португальской попсы приходили в почти религиозный восторг.  
Кроме того, под радио они более охотно решали задачки и проходили тесты.  
Но батарейки окончательно разрядились. Он не думал, что их понадобится так много и взял всего три пачки. У него была ещё солнечная батарея, но её хватало только на зарядку второго фонарика, диктофона и простенькой электронной книги. Без книги же жить он решительно отказывался.  
Без радио лично ему сделалось спокойней. Приятно, что можно забыть о том, что где-то ещё есть люди.  
По вечерам он заполнял журнал наблюдений.

***  
У него есть коллега. Довольно приятный мужчина, замечательный исследователь. Его монография о быте племен охотников-собирателей Африки произвела в своё время фурор в научном сообществе. Больше всего почему-то впечатляло, что собиратели в среднем склонны обменивать женщин на большее количество скота, чем принято в племенах охотников.  
Так вот, этот коллега совершенно одинок и, кажется, живет в своём кабинете.  
В принципе, это даже не настолько фантастическое предположение, поскольку многим аспирантам приходилось буквально ночевать в библиотеках и кабинетах, когда нужно было срочно закончить какую-то работу. А ещё он сам, будучи аспирантом, однажды не смог заплатить за жилье и был выселен (склочная хозяйка мстительно выкинула первый черновик его диссертации). И три месяца прожил в корпусе прикладных исследований, каждый вечер изображая, что уходит домой, но вместо этого пережидая в душевой, пока довольно ленивый охранник вяло пройдётся по коридорам и на всю оставшуюся ночь задремлет перед телевизором в своей каморке.  
Так вот, этот коллега, приятный мужчина, пригласил пропустить по стаканчику в баре.  
— Завтра я уезжаю в командировку. На полгода, — ответил он.  
Он не ощущал никакого желания пропускать по стаканчику, потому что в баре будет тесно, жарко, накурено, шумно. И уж тем более — пропускать стаканчик в компании приятного и милого во всех отношениях коллеги.

***  
Распорядок дня таков: утром подняться и понаблюдать за ритуалом приветствия солнца (в первые недели было особенно неловко, потому что раафи считают, что приветствовать восход должны все. Вообще все; даже черепахи в океане, говорят они, на восходе всплывают и машут ластами). Получить свой завтрак — обычно это пара лепешек с тонкими крошками золы на золотистой корочке, несколько манго и скорлупка от кокоса, полная рыбного варева. Затем понаблюдать, как рыбаки уходят в море. У них смешные и хрупкие маленькие лодочки, у каждого своя, но ловят рыбу они группами, растягивая между лодочками сети и медленно проплывая так пару миль. После, когда лодочки скроются на горизонте, присоединиться к женщинам, которым это очень смешно: есть женские дела, есть мужские, и женщины никогда не интересуются мужскими, а мужчины — женскими. Но постепенно они привыкают и даже снисходительно разъясняют ему, что муку для лепешек нужно выбивать из хорошенько просушенного мелкого батата, а крупный не тратить, потому что он пригодится на кашу и суп. Они показывают ему, как чинить сети и как поддерживать огонь в очагах. Большую часть времени они, кстати, отдают не работе, а болтовне, от которой получают неимоверное удовольствие. Иной раз, услышав новую сплетню, они начинают так хохотать, что некоторые даже заваливаются на спины и смешно трясут ногами.  
Сплетни их касаются того обычно, как какой из их мужчин повёл себя глупо и выставил совершеннейшим "опахо" — юнцом, не попробовавшим женщины. Секс тоже занимает приличный кусок их болтовни и обычно касается обсуждения достоинств и недостатков того или иного полового партнера, потому что семьи в европейском понимании у раафи нет. Семьи у них совершенно текучие, и женщины имеют полное право легко и безо всякого развода временно или на постоянной основе переходить к другому мужчине, иногда даже без особого его на то желания и даже согласия. В иные моменты семьи начинают выглядеть весьма экзотично, например, у одного мужчины образуются сразу три жены, или, наоборот, одна женщина живет сразу с двумя или тремя мужчинами. Возникающие через это споры и конфликты обычно разрешает “мать племени”, но она тоже женщина. Дети же воспитываются всем племенем в равной степени, поэтому от таких переходов и трансформаций, похоже, ничуть не страдают.  
К вечеру мужчины возвращаются, и дальше женщинам предстоит разделать рыбу и развесить её по веревкам, а другую часть нажарить на ужин. За общим ужином начинаются “юни” — нечто среднее между священным мифом и страшной сказкой. Страшное в них в основном предостерегает от пустого брожения в темноте и обижания священных черепах, а священное объясняет, как в этом мире вообще жить. Множество, кстати, весьма остроумных рецептов. Кое-что весьма полезно.

***

— Ты с ума сойдешь со скуки! — сказала ему коллега. — Это ж надо — полгода!  
Может, он и хотел бы наконец поскучать. Смерть от скуки не так уж и плоха, если выбирать между него и, например, смертью от рака.  
У него две конференции в неделю. У него на курсе "Введения в антропологию" у студентов такие бездонно-пустые глаза, что он уходит из аудитории обессиленным настолько, будто эти люди напрямую его едят. Им питаются, а он всё равно должен приходить в эту аудиторию к этим людям два раза в неделю.  
Он улыбается:  
— Зато представь, насколько приятно будет возвратиться обратно и съесть гамбургер.  
Коллега фыркнула.  
Её предмет научных интересов настолько далек от современности, что никакие командировки невозможны, ей хватает работы в местном археологическом музее и в её понимании отсутствие благ цивилизации — это когда в доме заканчивается туалетная бумага.

***  
Драконы в местной мифологической картине мира занимают особое место. Они не едят людей, что уже хорошо. Они появляются на рассвете в один совершенно особенный день лета раз примерно лет в десять. Как какие-то афродиты, собираются из пены океанской, чтобы выползти на берег, наесться манго и заняться любовью , а к закату уплывают на десять лет обратно, откуда бы они там ни приплывали.  
Это то рациональное зерно, которое удалось вычленить из бесконечного переплетения мифов (они каким-то образом связаны одновременно и Великом Богом, создателем этого острова, и Девой Марией, возможно даже — сексуально). Кроме прочего про них известно, что когда нужно, они общаются человечьими голосами и способны излечить любую болезнь, если пожелают, но желают они редко, а если не желают, то их и не уговоришь.  
А ещё после их отплытия обязательно начинается ливень, открывается сезон дождей и на деревьях начинают вызревать плоды вдвое больше обычного и очень сладкие. Дети, родившиеся через девять месяцев после драконьей ночи, одарены всяческими талантами и богатырским здоровьем и иногда уплывают с острова вслед за драконами (обычно они доплывают до Бразилии и там получают школьное образование, узнают, что существует кино, интернет и гамбургеры и назад уже не возвращаются). В целом же драконы несут с собой облегчение (понимай как хочешь).

***  
Он заболел. Виновата — определенно и ясно — вчерашняя похлёбка. Рыба в ней была какая-то слегка несвежая, что ли.  
Похоже было на сезонный грипп, но откуда бы взяться на острове гриппу, так что точно — похлёбка.  
Сперва его вырвало, после чего затрясло и неудержимо потянуло в сон. Он едва добрел до своей лачуги на отшибе, рухнул на циновку, успел ещё подумать, что до корабля ещё почти три недели, так что если это что-то смертельное, то узнают о его смерти нескоро.  
Затем его трясло и швыряло то в жар, то в лёд. Он пропотел насквозь, а в следующем приступе озноба кутался в промокшее одеяло, но оно мало помогало. Кажется, кто-то приходил, переговаривались высокими голосами, сварливо и раздраженно.  
Он хотел было попросить помощи или хотя бы выгнать из дома. Они, впрочем, ушли сами, и долго было темно и тихо. Он успел заснуть и увидеть сон, в котором опять умирала жена, её хоронили, а вместе с нею хоронили его самого. Закидывали землёй и комьями тяжелой рыжей глины.  
Он проснулся только после того, как глина залепила ему рот и нос и решительно нечем сделалось дышать.  
Он проснулся.  
Была глухая ночь. За тонкими стенами шумел океан, у изголовья горела доисторическая маленькая керосинка, а сама мать племени дремала, прислонившись к опорному столбу крыши. Во сне рот её приоткрылся и по подбородку стекала слюна.  
Он заснул снова, не чувствуя себя лучше и зная, что сны опять будут злыми и страшными.

***  
Один из студентов задал вопрос:  
— А зачем вам нужна антропология?  
Это было уже после высасывающей все силы лекции, поэтому он устало и автоматически сказал:  
— Антропология изучает людей. Выводит законы их поведения и мышления, что помогает прогнозировать развитие...  
— Нет, — перебил студент. — Лично вам, профессор. Зачем?  
Он ответил что-то невразумительное, вроде бы — что это интересно и захватывающе. И больше того студента у себя на лекциях не встречал.  
У него вообще к концу курса не так много слушателей осталось.  
Чёрт возьми, думал он. Как же любимейшую из наук он сумел превратить в скучнейшую.

***  
Сны и были страшными. Ему снова чудилась могила, залепляющую лицо глина.  
Потом пришёл черёд драконов. Они шли и шли из океана, огромные, голодные, с горящими красным чудовищными глазами, с огромными когтями.  
В следующий раз проснувшись, он понял, что устал после таких снов просто смертельно.  
В лицо совали плошку, пахнущую рыбой, и его чуть снова не вырвало.  
Если он здесь помрёт, его квартира достанется обществу защиты животных. Наверно, ребята будут рады.

***  
Когда раафи чувствует, что пришло время умирать, он велит собрать пир. На столах обязательно должны быть сушеная рыба, вяленые манго, перебродивший кокосовый сок. Все должны веселиться, громко петь и шумно танцевать, чтобы, когда смерть придёт, её спутники — злые духи — не смогли пройти через толпу, заблудившись и испугавшись громких песен. А смерть тогда явится одна и возьмет умирающего за руку.  
Если же человеку случится умереть раньше, чем соберётся пир, то злые демоны легко доберутся до ложа умирающего и утащат его с собой вниз, к центру земли, где горит адский огонь.

***  
Мать племени протерла его целиком кожей дракона, и он не умер.  
Он не думает, что это как-то связано с кожей дракона (она была сухая, шуршащая, полупрозрачная и воняла рыбой, как и всё здесь). Вероятно, какой-то вирус.  
В общем, он не умер, но ушедшая лихорадка оставила его слабым, словно котёнка, и ещё примерно неделю он только и мог добрести до выгребной ямы за домиком, кое-как умыться и прочитать пару страниц своего журнала. Большую часть этой недели он проспал.  
Правда, было в его жизни некоторое разнообразие: к нему приходили жаловаться. Мужчины племени.  
Потому что, допустим, однажды вечером после лова рыбы приходит раафи к себе домой, усталый и голодный, а жены нет. Ушла. Или наоборот, есть жена, но не та, что была утром. Явилась другая женщина и сообщила, что теперь она жена и будет здесь жить. А он эту женщину и вовсе никогда не хотел видеть своей женой, и вообще она страшная, как морское чудовище упи-ано. И жаловаться Матери племени, ясное дело, бесполезно. Она велит быть довольным тем, что имеет, потому что вон какая справная женщина, умеет готовить самую лучшую похлебку в деревне и плетет самые крепкие сети. И только к ней наконец привыкнешь (и перестанешь пугаться её лица в темноте) — а жены опять нету. Ушла, потому что он её, видите ли, плохо трахал. И опять жаловаться Матери бессмысленно. Она же ведь тоже женщина, пусть старая и морщинистая.  
Вот они и приходят жаловаться сюда, чтобы их жалобы записали на маленькое устройство и донесли до всех других мужчин мира. Чтобы и те пожалели несчастных раафи.  
***  
Вот чего про раафи он искренне не понимает: как в этой совершеннейшей свободе определения своего семейного состояния никто не путается и все всегда знают, кто кому и кем приходится. Притом любой пятилетка бодро сообщит своё семейное древо вплоть до времен доисторических (то есть до момента совокупления Главного Бога и Девы Марии, в результате чего и родился остров раафи).  
Он сам притом свою родословную проследить может только до второго поколения. Ведь война, и ещё война, а до этого — "золотая лихорадка" и никаких метрических записей.  
"Не знающий своих предков — дерево без корней" — утверждает мать племени. Кстати, на острове орхидеи считаются деревьями.

***  
Вот что странно.  
Или не странно?  
Ему очень рады, когда он впервые после болезни выходит в общему котлу. Его хлопают по плечу, приветствуют, детишки кричат ему и корчат рожи.  
За пять месяцев он выучил этих людей и знает теперь лучше, чем соседей в своем домовом кооперативе. Соседей он, к слову, не знает совсем.  
И эти лица, прежде казавшиеся довольно странными и даже неприятными, но в любом случае — не отличимыми друг от друга — теперь приятны и понятны. А ведь он путал Бена и Пена, Айю и Найю. Теперь и самому странно, они же такие разные.  
Разные. И искренне рады ему. Тому, что он жив. Он видит признаки искренности в этих чёрных глазах, в морщинках вокруг глаз.  
Но от запаха рыбной похлебки его по-прежнему тошнит, и он решает питаться фруктами и бататом до самого отъезда.  
Ему настолько рады, что дарят пояс из ракушек.  
Пояс из ракушек для раафи очень важен.

***  
Он задумался: а что он ответил бы студенту сейчас, спустя почти полгода?  
Этот вопрос по-прежнему сложен.

***  
В журнал от двенадцатого августа он записал: "Мать племени сообщила, что раафи не рождаются, а становятся. Но чтобы стать раафи, родиться всё равно нужно". И не поспоришь. 

***  
Раафи не плавают. Удивительно для тех, кто буквально живет посреди океана. Женщины раафи не плавают в принципе и даже не пробуют учиться, а мужчины плавают только постольку, поскольку лодка может перевернуться в любой момент. Никто из них никакого удовольствия от плавания не получает, поэтому им и в голову не приходит, что плавать можно для развлечения.  
Для развлечения они чешут языки у костра, грызут сушеную рыбу, курят (редкое и очень ценимое развлечение, поскольку табак стоит дорого, а привозят его редко). Сигареты исследователи обычно используют как универсальную валюту, а здесь за одну штуку обычных "Пэл-Мэл" можно заполучить целый час анкетирования под диктофонную запись. Сам он не курит и никогда даже не пробовал, но место в багаже под целые десять блоков выделил (и до чего же жаль было этого места!). Нынче сигарет осталось всего две пачки.  
Так вот, раафи не плавают для удовольствия.  
Он — плавает. Он надевает маску, ласты, чем страшно смешит детей, и послушно делает им "Бу!", чтобы они могли с радостным ужасом разбежаться во все стороны. А затем погружается в подводный мир океанского рифа. Там прекрасно, там ярко, там волшебно.  
Но драконов нет и там. 

***  
Очень ценно, решил бы любой антрополог, побывать на похоронах в племени.  
Ему выдалась эта возможность.  
Умерла одна из женщин, которые обычно с самого утра сидят над общим котлом, помешивая, пробуя, добавляя то соли, то трав.  
Эта женщина была уже не молода, но и не стара. Звали её Карли, а старшая её дочь в этом году должна была впервые выйти замуж, как и положено — осенью, после прибытия корабля, на котором можно было бы приобрести достойное приданое в виде табака и кастрюль.  
Карли отправилась за водой, а назад не возвратилась. Позже её нашли у родника, лежащую навзничь с разбитым кувшином. Она к тому времени уже закоченела, на её мертвом лице застыла маска ужаса.  
Вероятно, сердечный приступ.  
Плохая смерть, решили раафи. Некому было отогнать демонов, и душа Карли наверняка теперь горела в центре земли.  
Но похороны должны были хоть отчасти исправить эту несправедливость, потому что Карли была хорошая женщина, а ее дочери громко рыдали и даже выли.  
Обряд начался с рассветом. Первыми заголосили старухи, к ним присоединились женщины помоложе. Мужчины вынесли тело.  
Тела там, впрочем, видно не было, все было густо укрыто листьями и немногочисленными в это время года цветами.  
Ритуально бормотала Мать племени. Подвывали дочери умершей, её бывшие мужья монотонно перечисляли её многочисленные достоинства. Подготовленная лодка ждала, тоже заваленная листьями и цветами. Тело опустят туда, объяснили ему, лодку уведут в океан подальше и там подожгут.  
Мелкий, совершенно напуганный малыш, позабытый матерью, тихо хныкал, и его хныканье было печальнее тоскливого погребального воя.  
Он оставил диктофон включенным, а сам ушёл. Кому ценно увидеть, как горит лодка с трупом, тот пусть и остаётся. А с диктофона снять запись будет потом несложно. 

***  
Драконы появились за два дня до прибытия корабля, когда он окончательно уверился, что никаких драконов не существует Это было двадцать седьмое августа, День драконов, приносящих облегчение.  
Его предупредили заранее — это день тишины.  
Ни звука, ни слова.  
Предупредили, но он всё равно напугался, когда с рассветом его грубо дернули, а рот зажали ладонью.  
— Ш-ш-ш!  
Рассвет был ещё настолько неверный и едва различимый, что он поскользнулся и едва не расшиб себе нос, спускаясь по лестнице.  
Всё племя было уже в сборе, торжественное и тихое. Он и не думал, что раафи могут быть такими тихими.  
… Даже дети молчали, а одна совсем крошечная девочка зажимала себе рот обеими руками...  
Драконы появились внезапно.  
Драконы.  
Появились. 

***  
По самому краю шло солнце: огненная полоса, оранжевый диск. Потом вода вспенилась и забурлила.  
Не драконы, конечно...  
Тишину прорезал громкий плеск, фырканье, топот и шлепки толстых хвостов по воде.  
Это были огромные, футов десяти, наверно, ящерицы. Крепкие, тупомордые, с короткими гребешками на крупных головах, врастающих в мощные грудные клетки безо всякого намека на шеи. Глубоко посаженные тёмные глаза намекали на доисторическое прошлое, на динозавров и великие землетрясения, потопы, движения земной коры…  
Он к ним побрёл. Запинался и не верил. Они не могли быть настоящими, не существует таких огромных ящериц. И уж точно не существует драконов.  
Они шли из воды бесконечной плотной толпой, мокрые, тяжелые, бледно-зелёные, вызолоченные светом. Его схватили за руку, но он вырвался и пошёл к океану, к этим чудовищным ящерицам, которые существуют, даже если он в них не верил.  
Одна из них на него зашипела, раздувая горло, другая ударила хвостом по ногам, и он упал. Они все были очень большие, очень тяжелые, и если бы они решили дружно по нему протоптаться, он бы умер.  
Он был бы, кажется, даже не против, если бы они все по нему протоптались. Он хотел их даже просить...  
Но они были заняты своим: дрались, и совокуплялись, и издавали странные щелкающие звуки, и высовывали языки, пробуя воздух, и что-то жевали, выуживая из воды. Его задевали хвостами, на него наступали, его лизнули в лицо и за ногу, его, кажется, пробовали вызвать на дуэль за самку, поцарапали и слегка куснули.  
Они продолжали издавать щелчки, а океан шумел, но больше никаких звуков не было. Можно было представить, что он один наедине с десятками огромных ящериц в гоне. И можно было даже испугаться.  
Но он лежал и не шевелился, и позволял им заниматься тем, за чем они сюда приплыли. На нем кажется, даже трахнулись.  
У них там были свои жизни. Счастливые, наверно. Живут себе… как хотят. Свободные, совершенно свободные, и, верно, ни о чем не думают. Ничто их не заботит.  
Он лежал и лежал, пока не начал рыдать, как проклятый, как ненормальный, как… Чёрт знает, почему. Может, потому что драконы приплыли на остров, чтобы спариваться, а потом отложат яйца. Может, потому что корабль через два дня. Может, потому что превратил любимейшую из наук чёрт знает во что.  
Потому что драконов не существует, но они вышли из воды, чтобы драться и любить. И они огромные, зелёные, полные жизни. Они фыркают, дышат, несут яйца, наверно. Они существуют миллионы лет и, кажется, не намерены вымирать.  
Потому что он на этом чёртовом острове полгода, ему послезавтра уезжать и возвращаться к студентам и лекциям.  
И в какой-то момент заснул. Проснулся только к ночи, от холода и от того, что свело ногу. Драконы уже ушли.  
А он сел, зевнул и понял, что может наконец возвратиться жить дальше. И если встретит того студента, то ответит ему наконец правильно.


End file.
